


Incubo

by AkaneMikael



Series: Oscurità [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Dopo l'incontro casuale con Draco, Harry sente che lui lo può capire perché come lui ha avuto Voldemort dentro di sé per colpa del marchio e vedendo che sembra tenere su la testa, vuole sapere come ci riesce. Perché ha visto il buio nei suoi occhi, ma non si è arreso. Come fa a lottare? Lui ha bisogno di saperlo, ha bisogno di essere compreso.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Oscurità [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944664
Kudos: 1





	Incubo

**Author's Note:**

> seconda fic della serie ‘Oscurità’, segue ‘Vuoto’ dal pov di Draco, questa è dal pov di Harry. Dopo il loro incontro casuale, Harry ci rimugina e vedendo che Draco nonostante gli incubi ed il marchio, non si è fatto schiacciare dalla vita ma tiene la testa alta. Decide così di rivederlo per capire come ha fatto, consapevole che lui è diverso. Le immagini sotto sono prese da internet e degli aventi diritti. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# INCUBI

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/harry3.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/drarry10.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/fanfic_tf_akane/hp/draco4.png)

"Non voglio essere solo nell’oscurità  
Non voglio più essere solo nell’oscurità  
(Ciao oscurità, mia vecchia amica)

Eccomi di nuovo solo  
Non riesco a uscire da questo buco in cui mi trovo  
È come se i muri si stringessero  
Non puoi aiutarmi, nessuno può  
Sento che queste tende si stanno chiudendo  
Vado ad aprirle  
Ma qualcosa le chiude di nuovo  
(Ciao oscurità, mia vecchia amica)"

[/Darkness - Eminem/](https://youtu.be/RHQC4fAhcbU)

/Harry/

Quanto stava bene vestito così. Diciamo che lui ha sempre avuto il dono di sapersi vestire, ha un certo portamento.  
Si distingue da suo padre in particolare per i capelli che insiste a portare corti, chissà forse lo fa apposta per quello.  
Che flash rivederlo e poi in quel modo... come se duellassimo, come se litigassimo. Alla fine nessuno dei due ha fatto sul serio, è stato come tornare ai vecchi tempi, come se quei tempi ci piacessero, ma ci piacciono ora. O per lo meno ce ne siamo accorti adesso.  
Dio, non ridevo da una vita.   
Coi miei figli mi sforzo e riesco anche a stare bene, ma al di là di loro non ne ho proprio più, ormai. Nemmeno Ron ed Hermione mi distraggono, anzi... loro più di tutti mi riportano certi ricordi.  
Sono sempre più un buco nero.   
Un buco nero che risucchia tutto e tutti.   
Mi sono isolato per questo, non ce la facevo più, mi sentivo in libero affondo e con me trascinavo tutti quelli che avevo vicino.  
Ginny non aveva colpa di nulla, ho dovuto lasciarla momentaneamente, non ce la facevo più. Era come vivere sforzandomi, non era la vita che sentivo mia. Li stavo affossando tutti, li stavo rovinando, macchiando.   
Stavo soffocando.   
Amo i miei figli, ma appena sono andati tutti ad Hogwarts per me è come se fosse scattato qualcosa.  
Giù la maschera, Harry. Ora sei tu con te stesso. Guardati bene in faccia e sii sincero.   
Stai male, hai un cancro, lo passerai a tutti loro, se ne sono accorti che stai male, che non sei felice, che per te è tutto uno sforzo continuo.  
Che i tuoi incubi sono lì e non se ne andranno mai più. Resteranno lì indelebili insieme al tuo passato. I tuoi incubi ti hanno rovinato.   
È come sentirsi sempre sporco, ma non basta pulirti, non basta lavarti. Ti sentirai sempre sporco.   
Ed io ce l’ho nella pelle. Ce l’ho nelle ossa.   
Quella parte sua, anche se è morta, me la sento addosso, dentro. So che è la mia paura, paura che lui non sia morto, che sia ancora dentro di me. Paura di essere lui. Razionalmente so che non è realmente così.   
Però questo non mi impedisce di rovinarmi.   
Per paura di tutto questo, mi sono isolato anche se questa che faccio non la chiamerei vita.  
Ho trovato un po’ di sollievo nell’allontanarmi dal mondo della magia in tutto e per tutto. Vivo fra i babbani, nessun contatto magico ad eccezione per qualche rarità. Faccio un lavoro babbano. Allontano tutto ciò che mi ricorda la magia o ciò che ho fatto e che sono stato.   
Forse passerà. Forse troverò un modo per convivere con tutto, ma ho l’impressione che almeno da solo non rischio di rovinare nessuno, se un giorno dovesse tornare.   
Se lui dovesse rinascere dentro di me.   
Non succederà, non può succedere, ma lui è stato in me.  
Certe cose non le cancelli.  
Certe cose ti restano dentro per sempre, in qualche modo.   
Guardo il biglietto da visita di Draco che fra tutti non avrei mai pensato di rivedere, non qua, non così. Mi aggrotto.   
Riscuote debiti?   
Nel biglietto ha avuto molta cura di specificare che è un dirigente dell’agenzia magica che si occupa di questo, non avevo dubbi che ce l’avrebbe fatta.   
Ridacchio lasciando giù il biglietto e andando in cucina che ha sistemato con un colpo di bacchetta. Faccio ancora un sorrisino e annuso l’aria pulita che sa di lui.  
Il pulito me lo ricorda, così come il bianco. Sarà colpa del colore della sua pelle, così candido. O i suoi capelli che comunque sono quasi bianchi anch’essi. O il fatto che è sempre ordinato e distinto.  
Non lo vedevo da quel primo giorno di scuola di Albus Severus al binario, quando ci siamo incrociati e salutati.   
Lui lo sa.  
Lui sa cosa significa avere quel cancro dentro che cerchi di ignorare facendo una vita normale, cercando la felicità là dove la cercano tutti. Lui sa cosa significa fallire in questo. Non riuscire a stare bene, ad essere divorato dal buio, dagli incubi.  
Gliel’ho letto negli occhi che cercava di nascondere dietro al suo solito ghiaccio. C’è stato quell’istante in cui ci siamo guardati da vicino prima che lo facessi volare di riflesso, in cui ho percepito il suo malessere.   
Ha comunque lottato a modo suo.  
So che suo padre è ad Azkaban, lui e sua madre se la sono cavata grazie a me e non credo sappiano che ci sia il mio zampino dietro, meglio così; si è sposato con Pansy ed ha avuto un figlio, ma non so altro. Non penso sia stato facile per lui ottenere un posto di rilievo, ma non si è dato per vinto.   
È stato testardo, non ha mollato. Chissà se questo lo fa stare meglio.   
Chissà come si sente dopo tutto. Ho sentito che sta male, ma combatte e tiene la testa alta. Voglio sapere come fa.  
Guardo la mano che mi ha preso.  
Lui me l’ha presa.  
Il flash mentre me l’ha stretta. Io che non ho preso la sua quando eravamo bambini, lui ha preso la mia oggi.  
Chi lo sa se significa qualcosa, dopotutto.  
Magari niente.   
Mi mordo il labbro e mi faccio la doccia cercando di capire cosa fare con lui, lui che non se ne vuole andare. Lui che ho chiamato per nome con naturalezza.  
Lui che mi ha fatto ridere e stare bene in pochissimi istanti e forse, forse, anche io ho fatto con lui.   
Stare bene con uno che hai sempre considerato un nemico, un rivale fino a che realmente lo è diventato ad un certo punto.  
Quando ho saputo che si era schierato coi mangiamorte ci sono rimasto malissimo, da un lato nessuno se ne è stupito, nemmeno io. I Malfoy appartenevano a Voldemort da sempre, era ovvio. Ma sapevo che lui non era realmente così, voleva solo seguire le orme del padre, il che è diverso dal fare qualcosa perché ci credi realmente.  
Per questo avevo sempre pensato che anche se lui era uno stronzo idiota senza cervello che andava dietro a quell’imbecille del padre, pensavo comunque che ad un certo punto avrebbe pensato con la sua testa. Quando non l’ha fatto ci sono rimasto male, ma capisco anche che dire di no a Voldemort non era facile, non se lui ti voleva. E lui voleva Draco perché era vicino a me e a Silente.   
Come sta ora che è libero? È marchiato, il suo marchio resta per sempre ed io lo so. Oh se lo so.   
Quando esco dalla doccia mi avvolgo nell’asciugamano e mi faccio la barba solo perché penso a Draco e mentre lo faccio realizzo che ho deciso.  
Ho deciso cosa fare.  
Lo devo rivedere.  
Draco è come me, è stato marchiato, ha avuto Voldemort dentro in qualche modo, lo ha macchiato come ha macchiato me. Non ne esci da cose del genere. Lui può capire, ma sta lottando per rimanere su, voglio sapere come fa. Come ci riesce.   
Anche se ho visto il suo malessere in quella frazione di secondi, nei suoi occhi azzurri.   
Mi faccio la barba e mi pettino facendo in modo che i capelli mi stiano bene a posto anche da asciutti, cosa che di solito non curo. E di sicuro non mi faccio così spesso la barba. Odio farla.   
Ma lo faccio perché a lui piacerei di più, farebbe piacere vedermi così.   
Sorrido ripensando alla faccia schifata che ha fatto quando mi ha visto, sia me che l’appartamento. Non ho uno stile di vita sano, non me ne importa molto, sono sempre stato uno che si trascurava.  
Credo sia la reazione all’aver fatto lo sguattero da piccolo. Non riesco più a cucinare o pulire o ordinare. Lo saprei fare benissimo, lo facevo a dieci anni, figurati, ma non voglio proprio farlo ora. 

Chiudo il negozio con la mia tipica flemma, faccio dei sorrisi forzati a chi incrocio che lavora qua accanto e mi saluta. Poi me ne vado a fare due passi per Londra al tramonto, uno spettacolo che apprezzo molto, mentre mi chiudo nella felpa perché di sera ormai comincia a fare parecchio fresco.   
L’autunno è appena iniziato, ma qua è come sempre così umido che sembra già inoltrato.   
Oggi è una bella giornata, arrivo fino al London Bridge e mi fermo in un punto in cui c’è una bella visuale dello stesso, mi appoggio coi gomiti, prendo il cellulare ed il biglietto di Draco avendo cura che qualche babbano curioso non guardi che ho un biglietto magico che si muove. Compongo il numero e lo chiamo col nervoso che mi sale dentro.  
Io che chiamo Draco Malfoy quando ho passato una vita a scappare da lui e dalle sue angherie.  
Alla fine ciò da cui fuggi ti trova, a quanto pare. A volte non ha sempre senso scappare, forse.   
La sua voce seccata e astiosa di natura risponde al telefono dopo un po’, non ha il mio numero ovviamente, ma ora gli rimarrà in memoria.   
Il cuore inizia ad andare veloce, l’istinto di mettere giù, poi però parlo cercando di essere arrogante come lui per darmi un tono, perché odio farmi vedere debole da lui.   
\- Ehi, sono io, Harry. - Silenzio.   
\- Oh, Potter... - Lo dice sempre con quel suo tocco di veleno che mi piace. Sorrido fra me e me e mi rilasso, quanto sono assurdo. Forse sono masochista!   
\- Se ti interessa c’è una specie di segreteria dove gli lascio i messaggi di quando ho bisogno di vederlo. Lui ascolta il messaggio e poi si fa vivo. Gli ho detto che stasera devo vederlo che gli devo parlare. Sono abbastanza sicuro che verrà. Penserà di riscuotere l’affitto. -   
\- Al venti del mese? - Fa lui scettico. Io ridacchio.   
\- Sono sempre in ritardo, ma visto che chiudo gli occhi su molte cose non mi rompe le palle... - Spiego divertito. Lo immagino mentre scuote la testa pensando che sono il solito caso senza speranza. - Comunque se ti interessa, più tardi lo trovi a casa mia. Non avrai altre occasioni. - Con questo faccio per chiudere sbrigativo, sentendomi idiota ad aiutarlo. Ogni volta che lo aiuto mi ci sento.   
\- Grazie, Potter! - Mi mordo il labbro. Ed io che l’ho chiamato Draco. Potrebbe sforzarsi e chiamarmi Harry. Però il ‘grazie’ è meglio del mio nome, in effetti.   
Sorrido ebete.   
\- A stasera. - e mentre lo dico mi riempio di brividi di calore. Di eccitazione. Che diavolo mi succede?  
Quando chiudo alzo lo sguardo sul Tamigi pieno di colori arancioni e dorati che sono spettacolari, sospiro mentre mi sento quasi sereno, dopo tanto. Non lo so, sono contento di aver fatto questo.  
Dio che stupido che sono. 

Il nervoso sale alle stelle una volta che arrivo a casa e corro a sistemare tutto come si deve, non uso la magia. Ormai la uso il meno possibile, non mi viene nemmeno spontaneo prendere la bacchetta, mentre una volta era quasi automatico.   
Corro frenetico dimenticandomi di mangiare, ma non so quando verrà, né se verrà. Però prima gli ho detto ‘a dopo’ come se fosse un appuntamento e non ha detto ‘te lo scordi’. Perché avrebbe dovuto dopotutto? Che sciocchezze vado dicendo...   
Quando suona al campanello, mi sale il cuore in gola di nuovo e per un momento mi sento male, sento lo stomaco contorto.  
Che idiota cosmico che sono.   
Il suo viso compare davanti ai miei occhi per la seconda volta oggi, lui fa un vago cenno che non so nemmeno come definire, ma almeno non mi spinge contro il muro. Non che mi sarebbe dispiaciuto, credo.   
Oddio Harry che cazzo stai dicendo?   
\- È già qua lo stronzo? - Dice carico, io ridacchio e scuoto la testa, lo faccio entrare e lui passandomi vicino mi fissa aggrottandosi, capendo che ho qualcosa di diverso. Entra e si ferma a pochi metri da me, le mani nelle tasche, stupito.   
\- Ehi ti sei ripulito! - Dice stupito. Poi si guarda intorno. - E anche questo cesso l’hai ripulito! - Esclama sempre più sconvolto. - Non è che ti piace questo tizio? Cioè, non gli farò del bene, hai capito che devo riscuotere, vero? -   
Appena lo insinua avvampo e mi viene su un’ondata assurda di irritazione. Solo lui ha questo potere di farmi uscire di testa e puntualmente io parto in quinta!   
\- Ma che cazzo dici, io mi sistemo per non disturbare il tuo senso dell’ordine e del pulito e tu insinui che lo faccio per un altro? Non serve a niente fare le cose per te, non te ne accorgi nemmeno! Manco un briciolo di soddisfazione! Vaffanculo Draco! - e mentre lo dico capisco che forse mi brucia che non sappia che ho intercesso per lui. Irritato sbatto la porta con forza ed entro come un tornado con la voglia di buttare tutto all’aria e farmi ricrescere la barba, ma la sua voce sostenuta e sorpresa insieme, mi ferma:   
\- Beh non è che tu abbia mai fatto qualcosa per me... - A questo mi giro di scatto per rispondere a tono come ho sempre fatto, perché non è affatto vero e mi fa impazzire che mi creda così meschino e perché odio lasciargli l’ultima parola che poi sembra gli dia ragione, ma realizzo che non voglio rinfacciargli che gli ho salvato il culo quelle due volte, per cui apro bocca agguerrito e poi la richiudo.  
A parte quelle, non ho mai fatto qualcosa per lui se non contrastarlo.   
Draco si stupisce della mia non risposta che presuppone una specie di dargli ragione e forse per darmi un contentino, aggiunge:   
\- Se non ti dispiace mi andrebbe quel caffè, Harry... - Quando lo dice, trattengo il fiato istintivamente, spalancando gli occhi ebete.   
Mi fa uno strano effetto sentirgli il mio nome in bocca.   
Improvvisamente immagino altro, in quella sua bocca sottile e sempre così amara e strafottente.   
Harry che cazzo dici, sei impazzito?   
Mentre la mia testa parte per la tangente, vado in cucina e metto su il caffè sentendomi idiota perché ho sistemato la casa oltre che me stesso, solo per lui. Perché a me non frega davvero nulla. Ed ora siamo qua a bere un caffè insieme.  
Io e Draco Malfoy.   
Ripenso al motivo per cui l’ho voluto rivedere e mi mordo la bocca dandogli la schiena, lo sento che si siede in una sedia del tavolo e mi sento ancora più a disagio.  
È così strano, l’atmosfera non è proprio tesa, ma particolare. Come se entrambi fossimo fuori dal nostro ambiente naturale e non sapessimo come muoverci, ma dobbiamo farlo.   
Mentre aspetto che il caffè scenda dalla macchina che ho caricato, preparo le tazze e lo guardo imbarazzato.   
Potevo fare tutto per domani mattina, perché stasera?  
È così intima la sera.   
Vorrei spezzare il silenzio, dire qualcosa, ma non siamo mai stati due capaci di parlare ed ora ho organizzato tutto questo solo per farlo.  
Come si chiede al tuo rivale di sempre come fa a lottare nonostante il buco nero che ha dentro?   
Come combatti gli incubi?  
Come ci sopravvivi, Draco?   
Mi faccio serio mentre ci penso e lui capisce che voglio dirgli qualcosa, ma non so come fare.   
\- Allora, come ti va? Cosa fai qua in questo lerciume babbano? Non che mi immaginassi qualcosa di diverso, ma mi sembrava avessi messo su famiglia con la Wesley... - Ti sembrava, eh? Ridacchio e chino il capo sulle tazze, per fortuna la macchina fa bip e metto le tazze sotto il getto doppio, in modo che prendano il caffè che arriva caldo e fumante.   
\- Sì beh... - Tentenno. Gli do la sua tazza con lo zucchero perché non so come lo prende, lui lo ignora. Amaro. Sorrido. Come lo sapevo che lo beveva amaro!   
\- Non va molto bene, mi sono preso una pausa... - Lo dico e basta. Al suo silenzio alzo gli occhi ansiosi su di lui e vedo che non nasconde lo stupore.   
\- Tu che scappi dalla tua adorabile e numerosa famiglia? - Commento ironico, pensando che scherzo. Ma io stringo le labbra e consapevole di quanto sia assurdo, annuisco. Lui si fa serio: - Davvero ti sei separato? - Torno ad annuire cercando di sorridere come un idiota, guardo l’ora. Quando diavolo viene Will?   
Beh, se viene ora finisce tutto ed io non sono ancora riuscito a chiedergli come combatte gli incubi. Io proprio non so come si fa. Tutti quelli che potevano forse capire sono morti, gli altri non hanno subito lo stesso. Non è la stessa cosa aver combattuto una guerra sanguinosa e visto morire moltissima gente, fra cui dei cari. È brutto, ma non è come aver avuto Voldemort dentro, sulla pelle, nella tua testa, nelle viscere.   
Draco era un mangiamorte, per lui ha fatto cose orribili anche se non ne so i dettagli. Ma so che il marchio è come un’ombra che ti striscia dentro, un’ombra gelida che non ti abbandonerà mai.   
\- Per il momento avevo bisogno. Ora che anche Lily ha iniziato il primo anno di Hogwarts e mi sono ritrovato solo io e Ginny... non lo so, è come se io abbia ceduto, capisci? È come se fino ad ora io fossi andato avanti solo per loro ed adesso è come se... -   
\- Come se nulla avesse più senso, perché quelle cose le facevi per loro e non per te. E per te non vuoi fare più nulla. - Appena lui finisce la frase torno a guardarlo di scatto, sorpreso che abbia capito perfettamente. Appena lo fa realizzo che prova le stesse cose. Io lo sapevo che era così. L’avevo percepito.   
Annuisco con un senso di colpa nel viso, ma nessuna maschera di sbruffone per sembrare forte. Non mi importa più. Improvvisamente è tutto più facile.   
\- Come sopravvivi agli incubi? - Perché so che ne hai. Draco è più bravo di me a mascherare il suo viso, ma lentamente la sua espressione si scioglie e da sostenuta rimane solo l’amarezza. Il buio.   
Gli incubi.   
\- Gli incubi? Non ci sopravvivo. Ci convivo. - Fa lui fissandomi negli occhi trasmettendomi le sue tenebre, il suo vuoto infinito.   
Un tuffo allo stomaco mi fa deragliare. Era questo che volevo sapere.   
\- Come ci convivi? Come vai avanti? Sei dirigente di questa agenzia di riscossione debiti, come hai fatto a non mollare, a non rimanere seppellito dagli incubi? Per me è come se mi mancasse l’aria... volevano farmi fare l’Auror, poi infilarmi ad Hogwarts come insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Mi hanno proposto un sacco di ruoli e ci ho anche provato, ho provato in tutti i modi ma per me più avevo a che fare con tutto quello e peggio era. Non ce la facevo più... io credo di essere diventato insofferente alla magia... ho dovuto allontanarmi da tutto. È come se lui fosse ancora dentro di me, capisci? - L’ultima frase non era programmata nemmeno per sogno, mi mordo le labbra e lo fisso stralunato capendo di aver esagerato. Era come se non aspettassi altro, anche se tutti non hanno fatto che chiedermi cosa avessi, di confidarmi. Invece mi sono isolato e me ne sono andato. Ed ora arriva Draco e non riesco nemmeno a fermarmi dal parlargli. Pensavo di non riuscirci e guarda qua.   
Draco non è molto stupito di sentire ciò che dico ed è come se sapesse perfettamente ciò che dico.   
\- Io ce l’ho ancora dentro. - Così dicendo, come uno sparo, si scopre l’avambraccio dove c’è un tatuaggio nero circolare e grosso che copre molta pelle. Ma appena lo vedo rabbrividisco perché so cosa copre. Copre il marchio del mangiamorte di Voldemort. - L’ho coperto ma è inutile. È sempre qua. Ci starà per sempre. Non andrà mai via. - Dice duro, amaro, graffiante.   
\- E come fai? Come diavolo fai? - Faccio sbattendo le mani sul tavolo e sporgendomi verso di lui concitato, lui rimane seduto rigido e immobile a fissarmi, la sua bocca in una piega così assolutamente amara.  
\- Non faccio proprio nulla, ormai mi ha fatto suo a quel tempo, non sarò mai più come prima. Lascio che mi divori. - Io proprio non capisco, non riesco a capire ed insisto battendo ancora le mani sul tavolo.   
\- Ma tu fai la tua vita, come ci riesci? Non hai mollato? -   
\- Non provo niente, Harry. Io non sento nulla. Sono vuoto, è come se un buco nero dentro di me risucchiasse tutto. Lo faccio perché so che si deve fare, per dimostrare a me stesso e al mondo che io non sono finito, che sono ancora in piedi. Ma non provo assolutamente nulla. Sono morto dentro, Harry. Perciò se mi chiedi come faccio a non soccombere sotto gli incubi... beh, non so aiutarti. - Alla fine si apre un po’ anche lui e c’è questo momento mentre mi ha parlato sporgendosi anche lui sul tavolo, fino ad avvicinarci i visi, fino a respirarci e perderci uno negli occhi dell’altro, ci siamo ricoperti di brividi.   
Finalmente qualcuno che sa realmente cosa sto passando. Per lui è lo stesso. Per me è lo stesso.   
Lui sa.   
Lui capisce.   
Non lo sta combattendo come pensavo, ma almeno sa.   
Preso in contropiede da questa realizzazione che improvvisamente mi sembra una specie di speranza, uno squarcio, qualcosa, chiudo gli occhi ed appoggio la fronte alla sua. Lui colto alla sprovvista si irrigidisce e rimane lì.   
\- Dio ci sono giorni che non so perché alzarmi dal letto. Lavoro in un comune negozio babbano, quando stamattina ti ho allontanato usando la magia era la prima volta da non so quanto... - è come se il fiume non volesse saperne di arginarsi e quello che provo è strano, è quanto più di simile al bello, ma non lo è realmente. Lo capisco.   
Draco lascia che mi appoggi a lui con la fronte, ma non dice nulla. Siamo interrotti dal campanello ed è davvero difficile tornare in noi.  
Quando mi stacco sono rosso in viso ed imbarazzato, non riesco a guardarlo negli occhi.   
\- È lui. - Faccio solo deciso, la voce roca. Draco si raddrizza sulla sedia e si sistema, annuisce ma non lo guardo, non ci riesco.  
Vado ad aprire.  
Will si presenta a me tranquillo e qua capisco che sto tradendo un conoscente che mi ha fatto tanti favori, per Draco Malfoy, uno che ho sempre considerato rivale.   
Come cambia la gente.   
\- Hai i soldi? - Mi fa lui entrando in casa.   
\- E tu? - La voce dura di Draco mi arriva da dietro, noto solo Will incupirsi nel guardarlo ma poi è troppo veloce, non riesce a prendere la bacchetta che Draco lo disarma, infine lo solleva in aria sbattendolo contro le pareti della casa, i mobili si rompono con me in mezzo, immobile a fissare la scena perplesso.   
Dopo che ha distrutto tutto, anche Will, lo ferma in aria e gli parla:   
\- Vengo per conto del signor Thomson. Riscuote i suoi debiti. - Dice laconico spiegando dopo averlo pestato per bene. Draco non cambierà mai, questo lavoro è proprio per lui, per questo è stato promosso, scommetto!   
\- Va bene, va bene... pagherò! - Risponde con fatica e paura Will. Meno male che i dirigenti scendono in campo solo per i pezzi grossi. Mi immaginavo un duello di magia all’ultimo sangue.   
Evidentemente era solo bravo a non farsi trovare, tutto qua.   
\- No, mio caro. Non ‘pagherò’. Paga. - Incalza gelido Draco. Mi sta anche piacendo in queste vesti, per una volta non fa il bullo contro di me.   
\- Beh ma al momento non ho nulla nel conto, possiedo solo questo appartamento... - Draco sospira seccato, chiude gli occhi e poi li riapre.   
\- Cominciamo con questo appartamento. Da stanotte appartiene al signor Thomson. Farai il passaggio domani. Nel frattempo ti consegnerò a lui che valuterà come disporre di te nel tempo che impiegherai a saldare i tuoi debiti. - Con risolutezza e sempre tenendolo sospeso per aria, Draco recupera la bacchetta di Will e lo fa lievitare fino alla porta. Una volta lì aspetta prima di aprirla, si mette la mano in tasca, cerca qualcosa e poi mi lancia alcune monete.   
\- Tieni, per il disturbo e la collaborazione. - Guardo le monete perplesso e guardo lui, mi sento quasi una puttana, peccato che non ne esco con un orgasmo. E mentre lo penso mi chiedo se sono impazzito.   
\- E che dovrei farci con queste? - Chiedo perplesso, preso in contropiede dall’azione che si è svolta velocemente.   
\- Non so, magari pagarti una camera d’albergo babbana... ti avrei dato le chiavi di uno dei miei appartamenti, ma è magico... - Fa lui aprendo la porta e praticando un incantesimo di occultamento sul corpo immobile e svolazzante di Will in modo che non sia vista da altri babbani.   
\- Ma perché, qua non... - Lui mi interrompe seccato.   
\- L’appartamento è confiscato. Non ci puoi più stare. Vattene, Potter! - Lo dice con disprezzo, ma mi rendo conto che è solo una forma a cui è abituato, una specie di contegno che si dà, come se si rimettesse su la maschera.  
Ripenso a prima che mi ha chiamato per nome e si è confidato e non me la prendo, anche se mi ha appena sfrattato e lasciato sotto un ponte.   
\- Oh... - Faccio capendo. Draco esce ed io lo chiamo. - Ci rivediamo? - Non so perché lo dico, non sarebbe stato facile per me in condizioni normali, ma sotto pressione do il meglio di me. Agisco sempre senza pensare e di solito o faccio guai cosmici, o risolvo la situazione. In questo caso non saprei che ho fatto, ma lui si ferma e per un momento penso che mi riderà in faccia dicendo che me lo posso anche scordare.   
Però fa un ghigno, non una risata. Alza il mento in segno di ‘arrivederci’.  
\- Mi faccio vivo. - E se ne va.   
A volte la vita non finisce mai di stupirti. Lo rivedrò e non posso che esserne felice come un idiota.   
È successo qualcosa. 


End file.
